The Best Couple
by Quocalimar
Summary: This is a requested story about Jade and Cat. Involving the events of the episode "The Worst Couple" I don't own Victorious in any way shape or form. Again, I went out on a limb and rated it M, just in case, honestly you can never be too safe. Sorry for the Hasty ending I still hope you enjoy and review.
1. Prelude

**This chapter is a prelude. In other words, I'm summing up the episode with a twist. Jade's feeling for Cat. Let me know what you think and Chapter two should be more my vision.**

The Best Couple

Jade came into class a little late, wondering where Sikowits was. Taking her seat with the rest of her friends (and Tori) she did what she always does, sulked. The students were also wondering where he could be when suddenly Cat got an idea she thought was brilliant.

"Why don't we act out the final scene from Titanic." She began. "The part where the ship sinks. Oh wait, I ruined the ending." "Spoiler alert!" she screamed.

Everyone went about their usual rounds dismissing it as the weird girl being weird. All of of course except Jade. Jade had secretly admired the the little red head. The way she seemed so air-headed at times, then deep at others. The way she could always find the good in people even though Jade could always find their weaknesses. More than those aspects she admired one above all, the innocence of the girl. In jade's eyes Cat could do no wrong, she was perfect, the embodiment of perfect.

Andre shot down Cat's idea adding a snide remark cleverly disguising the fact that he was calling her an idiot, and Jade silently fumed, knowing she must hold her tongue lest their group become suspicious.

Jade had secretly wanted to be with Cat for as long as she could remember, but somewhere along the way things became tangled and confusing. She declared herself a goth, starting distancing people from her, shot down anyone who dared to step into her circle, but worst of all, she got a boyfriend. She wanted Cat and knew that Cat's most perfect feature would allow her to look past all of Jade's confusing problems. All but one, her boyfriend. It was with this realization that Jade knew what she must do. She had to become single, and soon before the pain she felt of not having Cat ate her away to nothing.

She sat in her chair silently thinking about how she'd become single. She couldn't just leave Beck. Although she wasn't in love with him, she still valued him as a friend. Or at the very least someone who could put up with her attitude. She thought and thought and felt pain and thought then decided she'd have to risk losing him forever, to have Cat. She was going to make him break up with her, by being the worst girlfriend ever.

Opportunity struck quickly when the Latina she had despised for no legitimate reason had her broken piece of crap phone go off. The high pitch squealing and crackling almost acted as an alarm bell for Jade to put on the queen Bitch. Knowing how Beck hated when she fought with Tori she picked at that scab.

"Tori, your phone's making noise" she shouted over the static. Beck couldn't sit by while she bullied his friends, even if she was his girlfriend so he defended her. Giving Jade the perfect ammunition she needed to pick a fight with her intended target, Beck.

The couple argued, and took low blows at one another, Jade's just a tad lower than Beck's, but soon ended because Beck found that fight to be too trivial. Slightly agitated that the fight was as small as it was she hastily sought a new opportunity. Finding one in Robbie's hopeless neediness when he was tasked to plug in Tori's phone charger. She shouted at him from across the room, but to no avail as Beck sat quietly.

The class carried on as usual, Jade took dropped some bait, Beck took some and left others, when Sinjin came into class. He was announcing his game show that he wanted them to participate in. She then had the perfect plan. If he was embarrassed on TV, there was no way he would stay with her, so that was what she set out to do.


	2. The Break-Up

Later that day at the rehearsal for the show, Sinjin began to try his hand at hosting while the couples sat in their seats awaiting their challenges. Cat with Andre, Tori with Robbie, and Beck with Jade. She had it in mind to pour tomato sauce on his head, but soon decided that that would be too mean. So as the game show commenced she considered her possibilities. Holding the tomato sauce close as her back up plan she decided to have a little fun. Sinjin began talking, and Jade began mocking. He soon after stormed out sad that he couldn't get a word in edgewise, when all fell right into play for Jade.

"I can't take this anymore." Beck got up to say. "You're bossy, obnoxious, and rude. I don't know what I ever saw in you. We're through." He stormed off set, in front of his friends as the whole audience just stared. Jade, however, used her marvelous acting skills to fool everyone into thinking she was upset, as she sat their with a look on her face that practically shouted 'Don't look at me'. So no one did. No except Cat of course. She pranced smiling and set next to Jade. Knowing she had to keep up appearance, but also that her redheaded crush wouldn't leave over one outburst, she shouted,

"What!?"

"You seem mad" Cat retorted. _So cute! _Jade thought inwardly.

"Whatever gave you that idea, genius?"

"Well I first though it was because you always frown, but then I thought no wait, that's normal. So now I think it's because Beck just left."

"Yea, OK, whatever. What do you want?"

"I want you to be happy." Cat innocently stated. The look on her face was completely oblivious to Jade's anger. The rest of the crowd had cleared out seeing as how the game show had unofficially become canceled. All that remained was Jade and Cat, and seeing this brightness in the eyes of her completely ignorant love Jade decided to drop her act.

"I'll be OK." Jade almost whispered. "I'd be better if. If me and you went got something to eat or something."

"Then it's a date." The perky girl excitedly said. "Let me go home and put on a dinner dress, and we can ride up to Katana Palace"

Hiding a smile Jade nonchalantly agreed.


	3. The Date

Jade drove Cat to her home, so that she could get dressed.

"I'll be out in a sec." Cat shouted back as she ran to her front door.

"No rush." Jade called back._ Yes! I make my move tonight._ She began thinking. Sitting for minutes she began contemplating how she'd ask her out. _ I can't just say 'Be my girlfriend'. Can I? No I can't. Can...I...Cant! Damn it. I hadn't thought this far._

As promised Cat was beck almost as soon as she had left.

"All set." She said, whilst jumping in the car. "I love Katana Palace." She eagerly said.

"And why is that?" Jade asked, still thinking about how she'd tell her.

"Well why else, silly. It has my name in it. Cat-tana Palace."

"Wow!" Jade teased. "Such a clever reason."

Cat disregarded Jade's taunts as she went on excitedly celebrating eating at her favorite restaurant.

"I wonder what they serve there." Cat innocently asked aloud.

"Probably Sushi. L.A.'s lousy with sushi places."

Banter went back and forth in the car of pointless chatter while Jade continued to think about her latest challenge. They pulled up in the drive thru of the restaurant after twenty five minutes and went in. The restaurant was as Jade guessed, a sushi place, yet with a Samurai theme. Finding a booth they waited for service. Minutes later a handsome blonde waiter named Derek came up to them in a male kimono. With a suave smile and a hint of swagger in his voice he asked,

"What can I get for you guys." all the while never taking eyes off Cat. Cat staring back said,

"How about your phone number."

"How about your head on a platter." Jade spoke enraged.

"I can get you that in no time." He said as he pulled out his pen and notepad. He scribbled some digits on it, tore it off and handed it to Cat. "And to eat?" he added.

"California rolls. Lots and lots of California roles." Jade interjected into their flirt fest.

She sat irritated, as they waited for their food, but in an attempt to pull the make shift date back into her favor she began small talk.

"That's a pretty dress Cat."

"Thanks, do you think Derek likes it."

"No!" She shouted in her typical way. Eliciting some odd stares from around the room. She continued her plea more silent. As fate would have it, Derek was servicing another group of girls coming in a few tables over, that Jade was more than happy to alert Cat to. Cat watched with sad eyes but turned back to Jade over it.

"Sleazeball" She said, as she pulled out his number and put it in the flames of their table candle. This turned Jade on a bit seeing a darker side of the happiest girl she knew. She could wait no longer, she decided to go for bust and throw all her cards on the table. To come clean.

"Cat. The reason I'm not sad, and the reason I wanted to come out here with you is because. It's because I feel for you as more than a friend." She paused for effect. "I want to take you out."

"We just went out, don't you remember?" She asked naively.

"No you dunce!"

"Oh then let met me remind you" she interjected "You brought me home.-"

"I remember the date!" Jade cut it with irritation heavy in her speech. "I mean take yo out, as in... as in exclusively. Just me and...you. You know like a..." she began to mumble.

"Like a what?" Cat asked.

"Like a ..." Jade mumbled again.

"It's very rude to mumble, you should speak up." Cat Suggested.

"Like a girlfriend!" Jade proudly declared. "I want you to be my girlfriend." Eliciting more stares she ducked a bit, never taking her eyes off of her new potential lover. As she sat waiting for Cat's answer, she tapped her watch impatiently awaiting the arrival of their food.

"but what about Beck I thought you were sad about him."

"That was all a lie. I played the roll of a grunge so he'd leave me. For you." Jade admitted.

"You did what?" Cat raised her voice.

"I left him, to be with you."

"You lied to him, and made him angrier than he's ever been just so that you could have what you wanted. That's not very nice. Jade I always knew you were a grumpy head, but I never thought you were evil. I can't call myself friends with someone who betray a person they called a friend like that.


	4. Jade Comes Clean

**Let me begin by saying to anyone following this, sorry for taking so long I haven't really been into the story what with trying to keep Jade as herself, and you can probably see that near the ending, so I'd also like to apologize for a hasty ending I've really been struggling with this story. Enjoy as much as you can.**

"I think I should go." Cat said, excusing herself from the table. "I'll have my brother pick me up."

Meanwhile Jade sat their thinking. _The girl I fell in love with just neglected me so harshly. Maybe she's not the girl I thought I loved. No, that's nonsense. She said I was evil...Could I be? Am I too evil for the pureness of Cat to change?_ Sobs came shortly after. She continued to sit there for minutes after the event took place.

Next day at school, Jade showed up an hour or so late, entering the building from the front door she looked across the hallway to where her friends, (and Tori) stood at Andre's piano locker. Swiftly making her way over to them in hopes of reconciliation, she strode, heels clacking her presence. After being alerted to her, by the sounds of her shoes on the tile, Beck took that as his cue to leave.

"Alright, I'll see you guys. Don't wanna be late to class." he said as he waved walking away. Cat too found a reason to make a hasty escape.

"Bye guys! I gotta go get this rainbow flavored gum, they just delivered to my locker." she too ran off waving. All that remained was Andre, Tori, Robbie, and now Jade.

"That was awkward." Tori quietly said. Jade glared at her, causing Tori now to leave.

"Well, I suppose I should go make sure Cat's rainbow flavored gum gets here in one piece. Bye!"

"I assume Cat told you about what happened last night." Jade began.

"Why should she have to tell us." Andre started. "We were there. You and Beck were in the middle of an argument. He got up angry, and left."

"Oh that's right. I completely forget you were there." she departed without saying more, all that could be heard was the clacking of her heels on tile again.

_So Cat kept it a secret. Could this mean I have a chance? Probably not. I really just need to apologize, it'd be easier if she wouldn't run off every time I come close._

The day progressed as usual until lunch when Jade came out to a table devoid of any friends. _I must have really messed up this time. _Off in the distance a car pulling up could be heard. She investigated, to find it was her group. She went close to them but felt something inside of her stop her. _What is this? Why can't I just go towards them. Am I... Guilty?_ Realizing this feeling was stronger than her she succumbed to it and walked off instead. To eat lunch alone until she was ready to face them.

Next day at school, Jade arrived on time again, seeing her group there in front of the lockers of one of her friends. She strode over to them again, this time ready to say what she needed to say. Beck spotted her first and again made his leave. Cat second and was on her way when Jade shouted out.

"Cat wait!" Cat stopped momentarily,

"I gotta go, I need to floss a weasel." she then began walking off towards her class. Jade, now content on fixing this problem, pursued her. Straight past her group, she sprinted with not even a 'hi' and they watched. She caught up to Cat, who ran surprisingly well in four inch heels, and grabbed her wrist.

"Cat just talk to me. Why are you shunning me?"

"Because I don't like evil." Jade released her grip. It had seemed to hurt more now, even after her preparation.

"How can I be less evil?" Jade plead.

"Well for starters you could be nicer to people."

"I haven't insulted anyone in three days."

"More importantly you could apologize to Beck, and tell him the truth."

"I try, but he runs."

"That didn't stop you from catching me, to say what you wanted to me." Awestricken by Cat's seriousness, and ability to maintain it, Jade didn't even notice when she walked off. Sadly moping to her first class of the day, Jade though about what she'd say to Beck when she finally got to say to him what needed to be said. _I suppose coming clean would be the best thing I could do. What if he runs away like Cat did. God this is...just too much. _

After class she made her way to Beck's locker, making sure not to stomp so that he wouldn't flee. To no avail as he saw her out of the corner of his eye and began to walk away. Silently jade called out to Beck to stay by dropping in the middle of the hallway in tears. He ran to her to help her.

"Jade are you okay?" he asked with concern heavy in his voice.

"No." she managed to sob. "I did so many bad things, and I'm now starting to feel it backfire. I've hurt the ones I loved for petty selfish reasons. I feel terrible for hurting you. I lied and manipulated, I-"

"Jade" Beck interjected " I forgive you." She wept into his shoulder for the next few minutes. After the bell rang they decided since they were late anyway they might as well go take a break. They left the school in Beck's car to relax in an open field as newly accepting friends.

They sat in the open field having laughs about the events that transpired over the past few days.

"Don't get mad but... I had wanted to break up with you because I have been falling for Cat."

"Ha. What? Does Cat know?"

"Well that's the only reason I fessed up to you, so that she'd accept me."

"Wow, the irony is, me and her are together now."

"What!?" Jade shouted seriously.

"Relax I'm just kidding. I deserve some payback for the way you've been treating me lately. So after this you gonna go to Cat and tell her you apologized?"

"No actually, I don't think I'm ready for her yet. I want to mature a bit and come into my own before I bring others into my life."

"Well that's some pretty mature thinking, I guess you're already halfway there."

"Not really, I read that in one those How To Be Deep books you gave me for my last birthday."

They shared more laughs as they piled into the car with the past passed and the future shining bright.

"Did I ever mention how 'great' it feels to get books on your birthday. Let's just chalk that up to one of the real reasons I broke up with you."

"Ahem, broke up with me. If I remember correctly I was the one who left."

"Yea left like a girl as I set this whole thing in motion."

The friends playfully argued as they drove back to civilization, and so ends Jade and Beck's strife, with the potential for so much more in store.


End file.
